eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Josch Decinchi
Josch Decinchi is one of the current Grand Masters of the Guardians of Light along side his former master Miria Lahana, whom he is in love with and to whom he is engaged to be married. He was turned over to the royal protector as a child and taught basic Force techniques by his adopted father. Was taken to Kashyyyk and trained by a Jedi in hiding there in dual lightsaber combat. Left Kashyyyk with traders to explore the galaxy. He then took up residence on Endor for a long time. Fled Endor and joined the MERC Fighter-Interceptor Squadron. Had a crush on one fellow pilot, and fell in love with another. Skirted the dark side of the Force searching for a lost family member. Hunted with a squadron of Shadow Sabers. Felt the Force calling him to the Temple of Light. Trained under and became infatuated with Miria Lahana. Left Saridona Prime and joined the Galactic Alliance Remnant Starfighter Corps. He flew in the Sith-Imperial War with Rogue Squadron. Then he felt pulled back to the Temple of Light. He helped rebuild the Guardians of Light, married his fellow Grandmaster, and now seeks to find his lost connection to the Force. Biography Learning on Vernet (120 BBY – 80 BBY) The only thing that Josch knew about his biological parents was that his father was a warrior and his mother was a member of the Royal Court in Maz-Verlin on Vernet. His parents left him in the care of Scath Foumi, a protector of the Royal Family. Scath was a Jedi Knight in the days of the Republic, and returned to Vernet to resume the role of Baron Protectorate of the House of Niech after his knighting. , Mother]] , Father]] Josch’s parents knew of the political unrest on Vernet and did not want their son to become a victim. So they gave him to Scath who sensed his connection to the Force. As Josch grew up under the watchful eye of Scath, who encouraged his free spirited nature, he was allowed to follow his own destiny. Josch spent most of his time as any other youth would on Vernet. He learned the arts of farming, hunting, wilderness survival, pankringem, and philosophy. Since Scath spent most of his time in the court, where Josch’s parents did not want their son, Josch was taught by different members of the Clans of the Four Trees in addition to learning from Scath. Training on Kashyyyk (80 BBY – 10 BBY) Scath took him to Kashyyyk, there he was taught basic techniques in the Force, including how to sense if someone was steeped in the dark side. Scath knew that this would keep Josch safe from being influenced by the ease and seductiveness of that path. Josch learned to understand Shryiiwook from living among the Wookiees for many years. When the Clone Wars found its way to the Wookiee's homeworld, Scath moved Josch to the otherside of the planet away from the battle. , Master]] When Order 66 was issued, Josch witnessed the effect of the simultaneous executions on Scath. They ended up going to live on the forest floor amongst the wild flora and fauna. Scath realized that he needed to get back to Vernet to protect the Royal House. He also realized that if he brought Josch with him he increased his risk of being discovered by the Empire. So instead he left him in the care of a Jedi, Kento Marek, that was in hiding on the planet with his wife and small son. The Jedi there taught him the delicate art of fighting with lightsabers. He fashioned the hilts of his sabers utilizing a fallen branch of one of the Great Trees. His teacher used the ferocious forest floor as a rite of passage for Josch. But his time on Kashyyyk was coming to a close. The Empire, that Scath had hoped to protect Josch from by leaving him there, had discovered Kento and was on a mission to execute him. Josch felt the dark disturbance in the Force and once again hid on the forest floor. The Wandering Guardian (10 BBY – c.6 BBY) He eventually left his Wookiee friends when a crew of smugglers were leaving for off world. He used the assumed name of Xan Zieleb to cover up any trail he might be leaving behind. The Chrono Thief was a modified YT-1760 small transport run by two brothers and six hired deckhands. They ran between the Centrality, Hapan Cluster, Hutt Space, Allied Tion Sector, the Tion Hegemony, the Cronese Mandate, and Tatooine, where Josch eventually purchased R2-N6 and the Arrow of Light. After purchasing the starfighter he left the smuggling crew. The first leg of his independent journey took him to Ryloth to fulfill a promise to an old friend. Along the way he explained the origins and history of the Erphae to R2-N6. Once on Ryloth he assumed the false identity of Jamac Xan, a wealthy upperclass sentient looking for a Twi'lek servant girl. In reality he was looking to free T’keala Saresh, the niece of one of his former crewmates. The duo took a luxury liner to Naboo, where T’keala was given a new identity and Josch received a message from his ‘father’. The end of his journey landed him on the forest moon of Endor. The trees reminded him of his birthworld so he befriended an Ewok named Logray. Living in the Trees (c.6 BBY – c.1 BBY) Josch felt a kinship with the taller than normal sentient because of Lograys slight Force sensitivity. The other Ewoks of the Bright Tree Village thought that Josch was a demigod sent to watch over them. This new found popularity was only a game to Josch, feeding into his joking personality. During his time there he met Kasumi. While living there he also befriended an Endorian Ferret that he named Fidget, because the creature could not sit still. He was once again forced to leave his home by the dark side. When the Empire started scouting outlying systems for future base locations, Josch was told by his Ewok friends of a scouting crew that was poking around the moon. Josch knew he would have to leave Endor, or risk being discovered. Before the Empire started landing troops around his home, Josch snuck out of the system in his Dunelizard fighter. The MERC Intervention (c.1 BBY) Upon leaving Endor, Josch jumped into the middle of a space battle between the Empire and MERC Fighter-Interceptor Squadron over the planet of Droxu. It was in that instant that he decided, instead of continuing to run, it was time to fight for his survival. He realized that hiding himself in a secluded sector was not the solution for survival against the Empire. Instead he decided to hide himself amongst a crowd, as a part of the mercenary group working in conjunction with the Rebellion. He was immediately assigned as the wingman of the MERCs' One Flight Leader, and used the alias of Zieleb-Xan Macja. With the help of Navi, he weaved his way through the battle and escaped on the Johnny Boy. The entire group was given a short rest period before being thrown into yet another battle. Josch learned that the Empire had ceased actively hunting Jedi and was selected to be trained by Jedi Master Alexander Zat, who was acting as a liason to the MERCs. In their next mission Josch was assigned, along with Chris Streets and Aurora Cradmoon (whom he had just had a romantic encounter with), to fly support for the ‘ground mission’ assaulting a weapons manufacturing facility called the Block. Shortly after jumping onto station they were tracked there by the Imperials they had just fled from over Droxu. Both he and Streets fell victim to the ion cannon of one of the ISDs. Eventually the ISDs were driven off and Josch was able to limp back to the Johnny Boy. Unfortunately the Marauder-class corvette was severely damaged and Josch was ordered to report to the Authority to provide additional combat training to PO Cradmoon. However, their training time was cut short and Josch was reassigned to the Delicate Delinquent in the process he was promoted to Flight Lieutenant. Falling nearly into Darkness (c.25 ABY) Hunting in the Shadows (c.33 ABY) Following the Voices (—134 ABY) Josch found himself in his home system of Vernet. He set down, but did not return to Maz-Verlin. Instead he found a tree and meditated under it, while playing his Deej Pipe. It was at this time he heard the mystical trio that sang to him through the Force. They seemed to be calling him away and so he followed them to the Temple of Light on Saridona Prime, the home of the Guardians of Light. Guarding the Light (134 ABY – 136 ABY) He studied under Master Miria Lahana where she taught him the subtleties of the Force, the value of being still and calm, and showed him how to teach others. After two years of studying and feeling the growing threat of the dark side he could no longer sit idly by. Fighting the Darkness (136 ABY – 146 ABY) Reports were reaching the Guardians of the Second Imperial Civil War, in that both the Empire-in-Exile and the Galactic Alliance Remnant were mounting an offensive against Darth Krayt. Josch needed to help, he felt called to help, if not the New Jedi Order than the Galactic Alliance. After he told his Master goodbye, with a kiss, he climbed into his Arrow of Light and sought out the guerrilla warriors. He found himself wandering into the services of Galactic Alliance Remnant Starfighter Corps. He flew a CF9 Crossfire in Rogue Squadron, once again under the guise of Zieleb-Xan "Mac" Macja, as Rogue Three. ]] In the storied squadron he earned the respect of his peers and learned to lead others into combat. The war only solidified for him the lessons that Master Lahana had worked so hard to teach him back at the Temple of Light. At the end of the War, Josch was approached by a mysterious Mandalorian who gave him clues that led him to discover answers to his once hidden past. Once he had collected all the pieces they led him and Navi back to Corellia where they found another astromech, R4-P4, who revealed that Josch was the only son of the eldest Princess of Notrevlis which made him the Heir Apparent to the throne of Vernet. The droid also played a message from Voj Velkin revealing that he was also the selected leader of the Mandalorian Jedi sect called the Journeymen Knights. Now he needed to choose: lead the Erphae or lead the Journeymen. He returned to Saridona Prime to discuss with Miria the choice that lay before him. But when he walked into the Temple of Light it was completely devoid of all Jedi, including Miria. Josch was crest fallen and sat in the darkness contemplating what could have been if he had stayed. In the darkness he heard voices calling and challenging him to re-establish the Guardians of Light. One of the voices, belonging to former Master Raven Lightstar, bestowed upon the Prodigal Padawan the rank of Knight and deemed him Sentinel of the Order. The Shadow Wars - Times End (146 ABY —) Slowly Jedi and friends of the Order returned and were looking to the newly Knighted Josch for leadership, as the Grandmaster, and guidance through the approaching storm. Initially, he, along with Fey-Li Cytei and Gaan Be'orar, were left to contemplate the mysteries that were Saridona Prime and Beskaryc Taab. They felt an impending darkness and quickly dealt with the administrative issue of assigning new Padawans. ]] Josch took on his first student, Alisha Tano, and tried to figure out exactly how he was to teach her. His own training had been so unorthodox and disjointed that he had no exact basis for teaching her. Fortunate for him, she was very similar to him in the fact that she had had some training before arriving at the Temple of Light and being chosen by the Grandmaster of the order. He was impressed by her in the initial trial to determine her path, but was disappointed with how she handled herself when faced with the mysterious pull of the Unknown Ruins. When Padawan Thrace lost control and succumbed to the pull of the Ruins, Alisha followed suit and sped off after him. Josch was able to stop her speederbike by grabbing it through the Force, but was not able to reach Ian's. Luckily his wayward Padawan came to her senses and assisted in bringing in Trace's disabled speederbike. Unfortunately his long time companion and friend, Fidget, sacrificed himself to stop the enthralled Padawan. Once Josch sent Alisha back with Ian and Master Jay'su to be tended to in the Temple's Medical Center, he continued on to the Ruins. He had heard the voice of his former master, Miria Lahana, calling to him for help. He worked his way through the Ruins and freed her from a stasis field. He was able to bring her some what up to speed with what had happened while they walked back to the Temple. Personality and traits Josch is a playful soul. He is always quick to strike up a conversation, especially with a female, but is cautious of new comers. He has been labeled as a trickster, but he doesn’t agree with that assessment. Due to his longevity, time is not a concern for him. He does not like to sit in one place for too long. If he is sitting still, he is usually playing the Deej Pipe that his Ewok friend, Logray, gave to him when he lived on Endor. When meditating he likes have the sounds of nature in the background so that he can concentrate, but no longer needs it since learning from Miria Lahana. He likes music, berries, a good joke, and the smile of a beautiful lady. He is hesitant when it comes to battledroids and Bothans, in his life he has witnessed both being underhanded. He uses droids and computers when they are the ideal tools to be utilized. But he typically perfers natural things to synthetics. Powers and abilities Force powers Josch was proficient with several of the basic Force powers. He was known to strike a balance between using them and his natural abilities. He was extremely adept at: Alter environment, Animal friendship, and Plant surge. Whereas his weakness was against droids and could not utilize Ionize. All of this ties into what Josch has experienced in his long lifetime. He has spent the majority of his life traveling the galaxy and living in forested areas. However he has had bad run-ins with droids witnessed their distructive powers. .]] Lightsaber training Master Marek taught him to fight with various weapons. Kento slowly changed the types of weapons he was using, until one day he gave Josch two metal cylinders. He showed him that they were lightsabers and gave Josch basic instruction in lightsaber training. Josch, like most young Jedi, was practiced in Form I before joining the MERCs. While under the tutelage of Master Zat he mastered Shii-Cho and started dabbling in Form III. He liked the defensive focus of Form III, but found it difficult to maintain until he studied under Master Lahana. Miria's lessons in focus and calm showed him how to be the "eye in the storm". By the time of the Shadow Wars, Josch had become proficient in ''Soresu'' and specialized in Form V and the ''Jar'Kai'' fighting technique. He wanted to become adapt in all of his various other styles in order to master Form VI. Special Racial Abilities He has longevity with retained youthfulness. His appearance is that of someone 1/10th of his chronological age. Josch can also jump, without using the force, an extra-ordinary height and has extremely good balance. His pointed ears are able to hear slightly better then humans. When he was younger he was not able to lift heavy weights and could not run for long distances or over long periods of time without being aided by the force. But he was able to overcome this natural handicap because of his half-human physiology and through physical training with the various military and paramilitary organizations he joined through his lifetime. By 136 ABY, a 6 kilometer, cross-country run was a part of his morning routine. Equipment Droid Companions , Navi]] Navi has been with Josch since he purchased her on Tatooine along with the his personal starfighter. She had a tendency to use loud binary tweets that translated into the phrases of Hey and Listen, to get Josch's attention. She has been the one companion that has been with him for the longest time. Josch has been with her long enough to learn what each of her tweets, whistles, and beeps mean that he does not need any assistance to translate them. Navi's primary role with Josch has been to maintain his various starfighters. She also has been chronicling his life from the time he acquired her and has holo-messages from several of his ancestors outlining his lineage. Josch also uses her to hold his copy of ''The Jedi Path'' and his lightsabers when he is wanting to traveling incognito. Weapons *Energy Bow *Lightsabers Josch made his lightsabers while he was living on Kashyyyk. He found a branch of one of the great trees that had fallen and began carving it down into two separate pieces, one slightly longer than the other. Curious on how the sabers were constructed Josch snuck into Kento’s room one night and "borrowed" one of the lightsabers. After studying its construction closely he began putting his own together utilizing the two pieces of wood that he had carved. But once he completed them he discovered that they did not work. So he set them aside. Then, while he lived on Endor, he had plenty of time to sit and contemplate what he had done wrong in constructing his sabers. He allowed the Force to flow through him and guide his actions. Once he felt fully in tune with everything that surrounded him it happened. He became one with the crystals that were inside each hilt and now they function. Starships *''Arrow of Light'' - G1-M4-C Dunelizard fighter *''Orywn's Claw'' - ''Wayfarer''-class medium transport *''Shadow Dagger'' - Tandem X-wing starfighter *'Rogue Three' - CF9 Crossfire starfighter *''Crimson Arrow'' - R-28 starfighter Clothing Josch wears a tan shirt with matching pants, a dark green tunic adorned with an elaborate dark brown stitch work around the hems. His robes, though he rarely wears them, are a dark brown with black stitch work on edges that matches his tunic. His bantha-hide boots match the color of his robes. He always wore a standard Jedi field utility belt complete with an A88 Aquata Breather, a beacon transceiver, compressed-air grappling hook, imagecaster, nutrient capsules, a glow rod, and lightsaber repair tools. He also carried a smuggler's scrambler enhanced Hush-98 comlink that was synced with a wrist link and an earbud comlink. There was an additional pouch on his belt in which he carried a small silver flask that contained his favorite caf additive, Erphaean spiced rum. Romances Aurora Cradmoon Josch met Aurora when he first joined the MERCs over Droxu. He found her attractive, for a human, and quite courious. She seemed to become nervous around him the first few times that he talked to her. Master Zat wanted to test Aurora's control over her emotions while under attack. Josch, being cautious of his new companions, thought she needed assistance and came to her rescue.Josch later tried to clear his mind to relax and all he could think of was Aurora. He then decided to go to the Mess Hall and found her there as well. While talking with his old friend from Endor, Kasumi, Aurora left the Mess Hall, upset. Thinking that it was his fault, Josch went to Aurora's quarters to apologize. When he got there both of them gave into their emotions and shared several passionate kisses. They were both so enthrawled with each other that they missed several calls to a pre-mission briefing from their commanding officer. Unfortunately Josch realized that there was something missing between the two of them and ended the romance while they were assigned to the Delicate Delinquent. Fress Colias Fress and Josch became involved with each other when they both were part of the MERCs. They realized that they were sharing joint visions of each other. When the MERCs left them stranded over Port Haven they set out on their own to find Fress's son, Brice. They eventually had a daughter together, Keira Colias. Miria Lahana Josch started developing feelings for his master when she first started training him. As his time in the Temple of Light continued so did his infatuation for Miria. But also the impending sense of the approaching darkness started growing. So when he left Saridona Prime for the Galactic Alliance, he showed her exactly how he felt with a kiss. Upon his return he did not find the woman he had been thinking of since leaving for the war. It was not until he sought to uncover the mysteries of the Ruins near the Temple that heard her voice calling out to him for help. He rushed inside of the Ruins to her aid and found her being held captive in a stasis field. He freed her and carried her back to the Temple. During their journey the duo rekindled their budding relationship. After gathering several more members and finally finding a moment to rest, Miria and Josch shared another kiss and confessed their love for each other. Behind the Scenes is the Player Character designed by CPL_Macja to be used in several different Role Playing Games and Fan Fictions hosted on the Jedi Council Forums and The EUC Jedi Forum Category:Grandmasters of the Guardians of Light Category:Masters of the Guardians of Light Category:Erphae Category:Males Category:Pilots Category:Galactic Alliance Personnel Category:Rogue Squadron Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Guardian Squadron Category:Jedi Individuals Category:Padawans of the New Jedi Order